


Bring your Child to Work

by Lumon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Eldest - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Twins, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon
Summary: A little look of how ‘Bring your child to work ‘ days can be for fathers and mothers. However one goes smooth and the other has some objects on the rod before they can see the clear path.





	1. Chapter 1

‘’ Daddy , why does mom bite you and Uncle Tooru  ? ‘’

 

It was a genuine question towards his father. It was bring your child to work day and the question could be heard by his other colleges as they are also curious for this question however never asked for politeness.

 

However Koutaro was anything but shy about his lovely Akaashi.

 

‘’ Because that’s how your mom shows his guard. Have you taught in school about how Omega’s and Alpha’s bite ? ‘’

 

When he sees his son nod to his question he sets his son on his lap to continue.

 

‘’Well , normally for the Alpha’s they bite down in an Omega’s neck and most of them have glands so the Alpha smell is on the Omega they fell in love with. However Alpha’s do not have such glands or scent in their neck so an Omega can only scent the Alpha by rubbing their scent on the Alpha.  Can you remember when mom decided that the clothes weren’t clean enough ? ‘’

 

It took his little one a few seconds to remember as he bounces up and down.

 

‘’When Uncle Tetsurou came with uncle Kenma! ‘’

 

‘’Indeed , so your mom dislikes he has to scent my clothes and those of Uncle Tooru’s once in a while.  Mommy , Uncle Tooru and I talked when you were a little baby and decided since Alpha’s can bite their beloved Omega’s your mommy can also bite us since he allows us to bite him.’’

 

The information was a lot to take in but with some head turning to the left and right he gave a loud sound that made it clear he was processing.  As if a light bulb lit above him he jumps of his lap as he nods as he points at him , in surprise he looks to his son.

 

‘’ That’s mommy given right ! It’s stupid that Daddy , Mommy and Uncle Tooru had to talk about that ! ‘’

 

Bokuto blinks a few times before he starts to laugh with the entertainment his son provides him.

 

‘’You’re completely right ! It is Mommy’s right to bite me and Uncle Tooru since we bite Mommy too. ‘’

 

A smile was stuck on his lips as he stands up and lifts his son up and throws him over his shoulder as he shouts to Tetsurou his teammate for the Japan volleyball team.

 

‘’ Tetsu! I found a new volleyball we can try out ! ‘’

 

‘’ I’m not a volleyball dad!!! ‘’

 

‘’Oya ? I thought that the ball talked Kou. ‘’

 

‘’Oya oya ? Did it ? ‘’

 

‘’ I’m not a ball ! ‘’ The eldest calls out as he flails his legs and arms.

 

Both grin wide as Koutaro throws his son into Tetsurou’s arms as he talks.

 

‘’Oya oya oya  , this is not a ball ! This is your spouse , Kou! ‘’

 

‘’ OHH! You’re right ! How could I have not seen that ! ‘’

 

A loud laughter fills the training room.

 

What they might have not noticed were the few onlookers who just made their hard and difficult day worthy with the story from Father to Son.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘’ Mom! Why can’t we go with brother Hoshi ? ‘’

 

One of the twins shout as he tugs his mother’s as tries to play innocent while the other knows why but can’t support his twin because his mother’s looks can make him cry if he tries to be too stubborn.

 

‘’ What did two do two weeks ago ? You both texted the place you were at and caused the media to arrive.  That’s also why your phones are both taken away for a month.’’

 

Akaashi says as he tries to fold the laundry but he feels his son is not giving up as he pushes against him to give him attention.

 

‘’Then! Why can’t we go with dad to work ! It’s ‘Bring a child or Two to work day ! ‘ so why aren’t we at dad’s work place !? ‘’

 

On purpose he pulls in his twin , he of course included they’re both together in this before birth even !

 

‘’ Cause I do not trust you two enough to let you go with your father on this day. ‘’

 

There it was ; Akaashi’s monotone voice that speaks the truth.

 

‘’ That is not true ! ‘’

 

The youngest of the twin shout at his mother in annoyance.

 

‘’ Yuu ! Say something ! You know mom is wrong ! ‘’

 

Aki sighs in annoyance as he scratches his hair as he is sad he wasn’t allowed to go with his father since they went last year and it was a lot of fun but he understands why they weren’t allowed to go but in a way he also doesn’t mind it because dad gave him a mission.

 

‘’ Akiiiiii , maybe we indeed went a little too far.. ‘’

 

The look Yuu gave Aki was one he has rarely seen on him as he tried to gain support but got none of it. In a fit of rage he stands up and runs to his room , worried about his son , Akaashi tries to stand up but felt a pain shoot in his back that made him sit back down and let the towel he had in his other hand fall down on the floor while reaching for his back.

 

Yuu who saw this hurried to his mother asking if he was okay while he looks around in panic.

 

‘’Mo..mom… do do..need to call d-dad ? ‘’

 

It was a scared stutter as he is more worried than before ever since his dad told him since mommy is carrying another sibling he gets hurt fast and mom doesn’t show often pain it is difficult to read him.

 

‘’No..’’

 

Akaashi leans forwards as he presses one hand against the table while he takes deep breathes to calm down and not make his son worry. After a little he straightens himself , his face falls on his son as he pulls him close for a hug as he gave kisses against his cheeks.

 

‘’I’m fine. I’m more than okay so you can calm down.’’ 

 

‘’Mommm….’’

 

His voice was trembeling as he looks up to him with a smile. Akaashi’s soft hands move to his sons cheeks, both thumbs slide over his skin.

 

‘’ I am good now baby. Thank you for worrying about me. ‘’

 

Akaashi feels short arms wrap around his neck as he hums in a sad tune. Although he wasn’t crying he was close to crying. With some power he lifts him up in his lap to comfort him and move his back in forwards as much as he can with an eight months pregnant belly.

 

After a few minutes he releases some space as he looks at him , he slides the wild brown locks he has from his father backwards.

 

‘’ Thank you. Are you okay now ? ‘’

 

Yuu hums with a nod as he tries to act tough and moves from his mother’s lap as the house phone rings.  Yuu walks to it as he picks it up.

 

‘’ Hello ? ‘’

 

Before he can says anything else he nods when his father tells him to give to the phone to his mother.

 

Akaashi takes it over from Yuu as he once again let his hand run through those locks.

 

‘’ Yes ? Mhm , I am good Tooru.  Yuu is taking care of me. Aki is a bit mad at me… Yeah , I told you he would not be pleased. ‘’

 

The conversation continues for a little before he hangs up. Akaashi brings it back to the phone holder as he turns to Yuu.

 

‘’ Can you get me some stuff from the supermarket Yuu ? ‘’

 

Yuu answers with a yes as he gets the money and a recycle bag from his mother with a note of what to buy at the store.  Also his phone , these are the only expectation they get since they’re still not allowed to use their phones.

 

As Yuu left Akaashi made his way upstairs to Aki and Yuu’s room. When he enters he sees Aki rolled up in his blanket in his bed. Akaashi sits at the edge of his bed as he looks at the blanket burrito that is Aki.

 

‘’ Are you mad at me ? ‘’

 

It took a few seconds and a scuffle with the blanket as he sees him shake barely his head in a no motion.

 

‘’ Then…. Are you sad because you couldn’t go with your dad to his work ? ‘’

 

With that he receives a yes nod.

 

‘’ Do you like seeing what your dad for work ? ‘’

 

Once more he receives a nod from him as smiles at his sons interest in Tooru’s work as a model.

 

‘’ I think your dad will allow you guys to go with him another time. Do you want that ? ‘’

 

For the third time he sees a yes with soft squeak of a ‘please’ .

 

‘’ Can you pull your robe down for me ? I want to see my little hero ; The only thing I see is a red thick hero blanket that hides my precious little hero. ‘’

 

Akaashi gave the blanket a slight pull till it reveals his son that looked grumpy. Oh , he has seen this expression so many times on Tooru. If he only knew that his facial expression are the same as his fathers.

 

‘’ Mommy feels bad you know ? ‘’

 

It caught Aki’s interest as he peaks up slightly.

 

‘’ Your daddy said he wants you two to come with him but I got a bit selfish and said I wanted you two here with me today. Since I felt really lonely last year when you three went all out with your dads to their work. However since the last month I felt really lonely despite my precious heroes being at my side since mommy is now carrying another little hero. ‘’

 

His hand moves to pat his own belly as he looks at the size.

 

‘’ So , despite the villain cloak I had to wear I got greedy and made you stay with me today. I knew you two were looking out to go with your dad… I knew it… I just couldn’t let you two go today… I’m very sorry for that Aki…’’

 

Only his kids could change his moods. Tears roll down over Akaashi’s cheeks as he tries to wipe them away , he was stupid , it was one of his mood swings he knows but he just couldn’t bear it inside of him to let Aki and Yuu go out while he stays alone behind.

 

What he didn’t expected happened when he hears a loud cry from Aki who reaches out for him while he wails.

 

‘’ I’m sorry ! I don’t think your evil ! Mommy was never bad ! ‘’

 

They cried for a while together till Yuu arrived worried why they were crying.

 

Hours flew by then and before he knew it , it was bed time for the boys while he sat with Tooru next to him on the couch. Koutaro used to much energy and was out the moment he touched the bed when he showered. Akaashi tucked him and shared the night with Tooru as he talks about their day as he scuffs at something he said.

 

‘’ You’re prince ? As if ! He is 100 years too young to be your prince ! You already have a king at your side ! ‘’

 

It was really like father and son with some things. Akaashi smiled as he lays his head on Tooru’s shoulder , a sign of affection he hasn’t shown in months.

 

‘’ You may be a King but you made those two little princes.  You forget they carry your blood , Tooru.’’

 

Akaashi caught a glimpse of the sour face he pulls. An almost perfect copy of Aki’s actions this afternoon. One of his hands pats on Tooru’s leg as he agrees to himself.

 

‘ Like Father like Sons ‘

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I purely wrote this out of a spur of inspiration. There probably will be grammar mistakes since I wrote it fast but I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
